Romeo and Jules
by SpadePariah
Summary: Set in-between sabotage and scream Dave gives up on Ali after wining the walk on role at the mall and makes an act on his feelings for Tristan. Alot happens on stage after rehearsal. Like Eli said this will be a show to be remembered. Dave/Tristan


**Romeo and Jules**

_Dave/Tristan_

* * *

Dave pushed Tristan back against the stage floor and crawled on top of him. He held himself up with one arm and leaned in to take the younger boy's mouth again. Tristan opened his mouth obeying the silent command that his co-star was gesturing for. The younger boy let Dave slip his tongue in and swirl it around inside.

Tristan's heart was throbbing against the hard lean form that towered over him. The black boy's was free hand was riding up the hem of Tristan's shirt causing the young teen to shiver under the intense forwardness. The smooth soft touch that rode up his curves arouse a tingling that over took him.

The young teen was lost in the hot lapping that was filling his mouth. His palms caressed the shaved course head that hovered over him. Dave broke the lip lock and pulled his leg over Tristan's resting form. He straddled his co-star and looked down at the younger boy with a deep wanting look. Dave's eyes were dark and heavy laced with aroused messages.

The heavyset teen looked up into his eyes fully recognizing what the older teen wanted. As he straddled his young co-star, Tristan could see the bulge forming in his jeans. The stage was heating up behind the curtain, when Dave lent down and pushed his weight and rock solid hard on up against the laying boy's body.

The smaller framed boy glided up the length of the heavy set teen and took control of his neck with his lips. Tristan gasped and panted as the shocks of aroused desire flooded his senses. The black teen pushed his palm down the side of his captured co-star and brushed up against his swelling member.

"Oh, My, God." Tristan gasped out roughly as felt the contact of Dave's firm palm.

Dave paused and looked up at the writhing young teen, "Is this okay man?" he asked in a heavy whisper. "Am I going too fast?"

Tristan stammered "N-noo I-I-I j-just . . ." he gasped deeply trying to speak. "T-this is new for me."

The black teen looked at him eyes intense with heavy passion and arousal. "Dude, it is for me too." He gave a warm smile, "We can stop if you want."

Tristan hesitated for a second and replied immediately, "N-no I want to, just what about Ali?"

"Fuck Ali, she's too busy with other things. And, I know you got what I really need." Dave stated then kissed the younger teen's neck. "You know how to take care of a man, she doesn't know how to take care of me."

The young teen lay under the lean muscular boy, his massive hard on pressing into his thigh. Tristan wanted to be in love before he lost his virginity but, right now, laying under Dave's hot hard body he didn't care. He nodded as the older teen asked if he was ready accepting his co-star's mouth.

"Do you wanna?" Dave asked in-between kisses. Tristan nodded repeatedly, "You got what this man wants . . ." he went in for another kiss. "Mmm. You got what I need." He said in a low grunt then went back to steal another kiss.

The two boy's devoured each other's mouths shortly after Tristan cut in, "D-Dave?" their lips met briefly. "Yeah baby?" The dark boy asked quickly in a stage whisper continuing the momentum. "I'm ready." Dave smiled down at his co-star and quickly leaned up and started fumbling around with his belt.

Tristan laid back and watched as the black boy unfastened his belt and left it to hang unhooked as he went for his fly. Dave popped the button on his jeans and tore the zipper down in one smooth stroke. The younger teen's heart was pounding as he watched his Romeo reveal his boxers. Tristan could see the bulge that was erected up pushing the plump shadowy head out of his waistband.

The heavy set teen sighed harshly, "Whoa . . ." the word spat from his mouth unexpectedly as he saw the indent of Dave's boxers and the slightly revealed member through the open button fly at the front.

"Is this okay?" Dave asked holding his falling pants up. "Y-yeah, can we slow it down just a bit." Trist asked nervously. "First time seeing a full man?" he asked noticing the nervous excitement in his eyes. The younger teen nodded and blushed at the confession. "It's cool. I'll take it easy." He comforted releasing his jeans and crawling back in to the boy under him.

Dave popped the first few buttons on his polo and then resumed the lip lock. Tristan let his hands wander around Dave's back and then attempted to make a reach for the stiffy that temped him. After two attempts Dave took the boy's hand and guided it to his open jeans.

"It's alright, I want you to." He whispered in Tristan's ear as he closed the boy's thick palm over the tented shorts. The black boy arched his back up and looked back and forth from the pale hand in his and the excited but nervous face of his co-star. Leaning on one hand and stroking Tristan's hand along his long chocolate shaft Dave hovered over the younger teen and hummed as his unit was stroked.

The dark teen let go of the gripping fist that was wrapped around his dick and reached out for the boy's kaki's. With one arm holding him up he quickly undid the boy's fly and pulled the zipper down easily. Wasting no time Dave reached into the tight briefs and gripped the stocky length inside.

Tristan released another heavy sigh and dropped his head back on the stage as felt the lean muscular palm claim his shaft. "You ready to see it baby?" the lustful whisper ignited Tristan's excitement. "Take'em off for me." He whispered again adjusting his position so that Tristan could pull down his pants.

"whoa. . ." the younger boy was dazzled by the long charcoal shaft. Dave knelt upward and pulled at the tan pants around the boy's waist. Causing Tristan to buckle his hips allowing the lean boy to pull them down. "Nice, Trist" the comment sent butterflies though the actor's body.

The black boy lean in and clashed their erections together and took control of the heavyset boy's mouth. "Trist, It's okay to touch it." He teased as he worked his tongue around the kid's neck. The younger teen reached for the poll and gripped it firmly as he stroked the black sausage up he could feel the enjoyment radiating from the older teen's chest.

As they wrestled with each other's tongues Tristan ran his hands up the tight hard back under Dave's shirt. When he started to pull the fabric up Dave didn't protest and let the boy strip him. When the dark boy was freed from his confines he leaned up and looked down at his Juliet, smiling down at the young aroused teen he asked lustfully, "you enjoy'in the view?"

His exposed naked body was stunning to the young actor. He marveled at the Tight carved pecs, the coco colored six pack descending down his chest, and then he lost his breath set sight on the black flurry of trim pubes that hovered above the long arching shaft. "What you think is Romeo everything you wanted him to be?" another teasing remark from the chocolate colored boy.

Tristan licked his palm and wrapped it around the outstanding member. As he started to stroke it, he looked up at the older teen for approval. When he saw the warm smirk cross his face he decided to make the next move. "Can I taste it?" Dave looked down surprised at the request.

"Y-yeah only if you want too." Tristan looked into the dark brown eyes that seeped with desire. "I wanna try it."

The two actors moved over to the stair set on the stage. Dave sat on the top step and let Tristan kneel on the stage so he could line himself up with his arching rod.

Tristan gently kissed the dark round head and sucked at the tip. Dave shuttered under the new sensation. As the younger boy started to decend down the length Dave sighed with a bit of a chuckle. As Tristan took more and more of the chocolate rod the older boy started shaking and almost pulling back.

The younger actor looked up at the slender muscular teen with an inquisitive expression. "I've never done this before." Dave let out a heavy breath and looked at the boy between his legs, "You could have fooled me." He said attempting to give a warm smile. "Am I doing okay?"

"So far. You're doing great. . ." Dave looked away and as Tristan took a few more inches of his shaft admitted the truth. ". . . I've never had my dick sucked before." The younger boy popped off the thickness and looked up "really?"

Dave shied away, "Ali never would." His young co-star looked up and replied "I guess this is a first for both of us." The younger teen blushed as the realization set in that he was taking the older boy on a trip that was unexplored for both of them.

Tristan lapped up the clearness that poured from Dave's member and wore a giant grin on his face as he saw the bliss come over his face. Quickly he thrusted his head into the arching rod and took the older boy's full length. When he clamped his mouth down and withdrew the entire shaft pulling it out the pressure appealed to the dark teen.

With this new turn of expression and the muscular palm caressing the younger teens face, Tristan knew that he was about to get a surprise. The shaking and quivering that over took his co-star made it very apparent that he was close to pop. The heavyset teen pulled back on the shaft building up the pressure. Dave could feel the bliss over take his body and the build up of his nut tightening up his sack.

Moans and whimpers enveloped over the intense job that Trist worked with his lips and his own sack was pulling to his shaft as he recognized the movements and sounds that emerged from Dave. Without warning the dark toned teen busted and his younger co-star gripping his mouth hot and tighter around the ejaculating member eagerly received the stark white prize.

In the moment of the blow both teens were hit with the snowy after shock. Dave released into Tristan's aggressively pressure taking mouth. The younger teen gaged at the thick spread that sprayed him, the reaction that was plastered over Dave's face made it worth it for the younger actor.

Without acknowledging the whiteness that exploded from his own softening member. As Tristan waited for the older teen to complete his climax the stage door opened sending a warning clash that sounded through the whole auditorium. Panicked the boys jumped from the stage, "Shit. Get to the dressing room." Dave whispered as he bundled up his clothes and quickly pulled his boxers on. Tristan followed suite and pulled his pants on wildly pulling the zipper and making a run for it with the dark toned teen.

* * *

**-Pariah**


End file.
